


Ethereal

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Squirting, Stand Alone, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Kuroo catches Akaashi masturbating one night when he comes home from work and decides to help him out a bit.





	Ethereal

Kuroo returned home from work that night to a silent apartment. He knew for a fact that Akaashi was there because his shoes were placed neatly by the door and his coat hung in the closet. All the lights were off, save for the one coming from on top of the stove in the kitchen. Kuroo figured Akaashi was in bed asleep, and being particularly tired himself, chose to retire to the bedroom. He crept through the dark living room, their black cat perking up and fixing yellow eyes onto her owner. It was the only color in the room. She seemed uninterested as Kuroo turned the corner and placed her head back onto her paws to fall back asleep.

Kuroo’s bedroom door was closed and he hummed quietly to himself as he pushed it open. Their room was dimly lit with a blue glow from the TV perched on their dresser; it was small, much like their apartment, but it was all they could afford. Not that either of them minded the size. As long as they could fit, they were comfortable. Kuroo started unbuttoning his shirt, careless to the slight movement on the bed. He thought it was Akaashi turning in his slumber.

Then, a deep, breathless moan echoed through Kuroo’s ears and off the walls, the sound resonating in tight suit pants.

He licked his lips and turned dark golden eyes towards the bed. In the center lay Akaashi who seemed unaware of Kuroo’s presence. His legs were spread and he was naked from the waist down, his shirt pushed up to reveal a sliver of pale skin. Akaashi tipped his head back so his short, curly black hair was splayed across the pillows and he squeezed steel blue eyes shut. Long fingers worked between his legs, two deep inside of him and one rubbing at his clit, wet schlucking noises filtering through the room.

Akaashi was lost in his own little world. Kuroo could barely stand to watch, awestruck at the wanton pose his boyfriend struck under his own lustful touch.

Kuroo stared for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Akaashi was ethereal with the glow of the TV painting him a muted blew. He crept onto the bed when he had, had enough of watching and sat near Akaashi’s bare legs, dragging cool fingertips over the smooth skin of Akaashi’s inner thigh. “Keiji…”

The reaction was immediate. Akaashi ripped his fingers from himself so rapidly that it almost looked painful, the wince following the movement confirming that it had been. He looked like a small child who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar, blue eyes wide in surprise.

“Tetsurou... when did you get home?”

Kuroo bared his teeth in a grin and prowled towards Akaashi like he was stalking his prey. Akaashi’s back hit the wooden headboard as he tried to stay out of reach. His legs crossed at the knee in a failed attempt to cover himself. In the dimness of the room Kuroo couldn’t really see anything, but Akaashi’s modesty kicked in and told him to close his legs. Kuroo placed a rough hand onto Akaashi’s bare knee, slowly spreading him and kneeling between his thighs.

“A couple minutes ago.” Kuroo responded, grin still in place.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him. “How much did you see?”

Kuroo leaned in close and his words ghosted over the shell of Akaashi’s ear. “I saw how soaked you were and how deep you were fingering yourself. Were you thinking of me, Keiji? Did you miss my fingers inside of you?” He traced his tongue around the lobe, nipping softly, tugging the flesh between his teeth. Akaashi shivered.

Kuroo trailed his hand over Akaashi’s inner thigh, moving dangerously close to the heat between his legs. “You’re still so wet…”

Akaashi jerked Kuroo forward, confidence surging through him as he tugged him closer by the tie around his neck, kissing his cheek with moist lips. “You want to know what I was thinking about, huh?” He maneuvered them so he was straddling Kuroo’s hips, one hand pressed against his broad chest, the other gripping a jaw that could cut through the strongest of metals in order to look him in the eye. Akaashi leaned forward to swipe his tongue across Kuroo’s bottom lip, face blank saved from one lifted eyebrow. 

“I was thinking about you, Tetsurou. I was thinking about how I couldn’t wait for you to get home so I had to start myself.” Akaashi’s breath was hot against Kuroo’s neck as he spoke.

Kuroo froze before collecting himself. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” Akaashi hummed into his neck as he started leaving kitten licks and nips. “I thought about how deep your fingers could go inside of me, your cock too. You’re so big, Tetsurou. You fill me so well, unlike anybody else ever could. I got myself off to the thought of you fucking me. I feel so empty without you inside of me, stretching me, dominating me.” Nimble fingers slid up Kuroo’s chest and into the back of his unruly hair. Akaashi used it to tug Kuroo’s head to the side in order gain more access to the skin he was continuing to bite gently. 

Kuroo released a deep, guttural groan.”How many times have you come?” 

“I was about to go a third time before you interrupted me.” Akaashi admitted lowly. “I’m still so horny….” He removed his hand from Kuroo’s chest and leaned back, balancing himself against Kuroo’s muscular thighs. He brought his other hand between his own legs, starting to rub into the wet folds. His fingers alone made an obscene slapping noise when moving across his pussy, proving just how turned on he was. 

Kuroo’s eyes were glued to where Akaashi was rubbing himself, in disbelief at his boyfriend’s sensuality. It was rare that Akaashi lowered his inhibitions and let go, allowing him to act a bit risque in the process. Kuroo loved all sides of Akaashi’s personality, but it was the friskier one that really made things fun in their relationship. He would be damned if he let this opportunity go to waste.

With bright eyes, he observed him for a moment, waiting until Akaashi really started getting into it to push him on his back. Akaashi blinked up at him in surprise as Kuroo caught his wrist, dragging his tongue up the fingers he had been touching himself with. Then, he sucked those fingers into his mouth, Akaashi moaning as Kuroo made obscene slurping sounds around them. He pretended as if he were sucking a cock, sucking and licking the tips before taking them in full length down his throat. Kuroo didn’t gag once.

“Like candy.” Kuroo smacked his lips together as he brought Akaashi’s fingers from his mouth. Akaashi’s blush bled into his cheeks and down his neck.

“Are you going to touch me?” Akaashi asked almost impatiently. “You got my fingers all nice and wet, maybe I can do it myself.”

Kuroo stared at him blankly. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Akaashi do all the work. Although he had been tired upon arrival, seeing Akaashi with two fingers deep in himself and legs spread wide had ignited a fire in him that only had one means of being extinguished.

Unraveling his tie from around his neck, he held it up for Akaashi to see before placing it on the pillow beside his head. He saw Akaashi’s pupils dilate for a moment, the only indication of excitement in his face. Dropping down onto all fours over him, he took that moment to brush their lips together once, then twice, but never with enough force to satisfy.

“Can I take this off?” Kuroo whispered against Akaashi’s lips as he began to lift Akaashi’s shirt over his stomach, pushing it towards his nipples. All Akaashi could do was nod. The shirt was ripped over his head mere seconds later, discarded onto the floor. Kuroo lifted the tie into his palm, weighing it and searching Akaashi’s face for protest or hesitation. When he found neither, he gathered Akaashi’s wrists into his hand and pinned them above his head. The red and black tie was intricately wound around his wrists so there was little chance of escape and then looped through the bars of the headboard. It was tied securely with a series of double knots. 

Again, Kuroo looked down at Akaashi to make sure he was okay. Akaashi gave a little tug on the tie and when he was satisfied that it wouldn’t come off, he spread his legs for Kuroo.

“Take care of me?” Akaashi murmured, looking up at Kuroo through fluttering lashes.

Golden eyes raked the expanse of Akaashi’s body. His own body was shadowed any light from the TV that could have reflected over Akaashi, making it difficult for him to marvel the sight before him. What he could see, though, was gorgeous; everything about him was absolutely perfect. It was almost as if he was sculpted by some otherworldly being. Even the surgery scars standing out on his chest, the ones Akaashi absolutely loathed, added to his immense beauty.

“Keiji.” Kuroo began, voice dropping into a whisper. His knee pressed against his center and Akaashi’s breath hitched as tight pressure was added onto his clit. “I love you.” Kuroo mumbled and slowly started trailing kisses against Akaashi’s sharp jaw.

Akaashi’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion and he tilted his head to the side when Kuroo started kissing along his neck. Kuroo was determined to drag this out as long as possible. He wanted to take his time appreciating and worshipping Akaashi’s body.

“I love everything about you,” Kuroo started kissing any spanse of skin he could find. “Your arms.” Little kisses were left until they reached the material of the tie. “Your long, long fingers.” Kuroo slurped them into his mouth again and Akaashi stroked tongue before he let them go. Kuroo moved back down, licking over the shell of Akaashi’s ear before kissing his cheek, jaw, and then finally his lips. Their tongues touched, slick and aggressive, coiling around each other like vines. When they parted, a single strand of spit kept them connected. Kuroo lapped it up. “I love that mouth of yours, so sassy, so tasty.” He winked and Akaashi rolled his eyes, leaning his head up for another kiss in which Kuroo denied him.

Kuroo dipped down so he was below Akaashi’s neck now. “You have the sexiest collar bones.” Kuroo licked a stripe up said bone and sucked the end, Akaashi sighing in pleasure. Desperate to tangle his fingers in ink black hair, he tugged on the tie, which was unresponsive in letting him move. He scowled to himself and Kuroo gave a little smirk in satisfaction.

“You’re so weird.” Akaashi sighed breathlessly as Kuroo’s lips continued their descent down his body. He kissed the plain of Akaashi’s chest, using his tongue to toy with his right nipple before wrapping his lips around it to suck. Akaashi’s back arched when he did so and it took all of Kuroo’s might to not smirk around him.

Once he was done with the right nipple, he crossed Akaashi’s chest to move on to the left. “Your nipples are pretty sexy too.” He grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Kuroo got off to seeing Akaashi in a state of ecstasy, the man always being so enthusiastic when his nipples were played with. Considering the already heightened state of Akaashi’s arousal, just sucking on his nipples for a little bit could probably get him off.

Kuroo was not about to take the easy road out, however.

Dragging his tongue to the center of Akaashi’s chest, he created a trail down to his belly button and blew raspberries onto it like a child. Akaashi squeaked in laughter and lifted his leg to shove Kuroo out of the way. 

Chuckling, he started nipping at the little patch of fat underneath. “You have the most amazing body.” He hummed against Akaashi’s stomach, leaving little bites along the way. “There’s not a single thing I would change about you. Even if I had the option, I wouldn’t do it. You’re… perfect.”

Akaashi licked drying lips as he looked down at Kuroo, who was doing his best not to move down to his pussy.

“Tetsurou…”

“How did I get so lucky?” Kuroo continued, ignoring him. He leaned back a bit, lips detaching from Akaashi to admire him. His thumbs moved along his sides, caressing him, soothing him. It was almost unbelievable how beautiful Akaashi was and that he had chosen Kuroo to give his full trust to. For nobody else would the blue-eyed man bare his body; he would not put himself or his most intimate parts on display for somebody that he did not trust whole-heartedly. Akaashi would never talk so dirtily to anybody else, and Kuroo prided himself on this knowledge. It was enough to make him spring an erection in seconds. He was sure he didn’t deserve this, but he would be damned to all hell if  he let it get away from him.

Akaashi’s face softened for a moment as they stared at each other. “I could say the same thing. Thank you for loving me.” The soft expression fell away then to be replaced by a stern one, legs parting once more so Kuroo could see the glistening arousal in between.

Kuroo couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to the delicious sight presented to him. Akaashi looked good enough to devour. It was hard resisting the mouth-watering urge to drink him all up. To distract himself, he moved his lips over Akaashi’s thighs, another sigh sounding from above.

Kuroo continued his onslaught of praise while he bit into the meat of Akaashi’s thighs. “I’ll never get over how thick your thighs are.” Leaving behind a bright red marks he was positive that they would bruise by morning. Akaashi panted with an open mouth as he did so, head tilting back and black curls splaying against the pillow like they had been when Kuroo first found him. Kuroo moved onto the opposite side, leaving an identical bruise in his wake. “They look so much more beautiful with my teeth in them.”

Akaashi lifted his foot to press onto Kuroo’s shoulder, but Kuroo caught his ankle and kissed it. “You’re so feisty. That’s another thing I love about you.”

“Tetsurou. Stop teasing me.” Akaashi demanded airly, fingers white from how hard they were gripping the tie. “Please.”

Hearing the plead, Kuroo dipped his thumb into the reddened skin of Akaashi’s thigh. He loved the way he jerked under him but he wasn’t ready to give in just yet. If he really wanted to he could probably drag it out all night long. Akaashi  _ had  _ already gotten off twice whereas Kuroo hadn’t gotten off at all. Maybe he deserved a little attention. 

“I just want to look at you a bit.” Kuroo lowered Akaashi leg to the bed as his fingers moved to unbutton his own shirt. He let each one slip out of the holes slowly. It fell from his arms without any urgency and he kicked it off the mattress to join Akaashi’s shirt. He pulled his undershirt off next before dropping his hands to finger at the zipper of his jeans. His erection was already straining against the material, boxers slick with precum. 

“Do you see what you’ve done to me, Keiji?” Kuroo fisted his cock through his jeans. “You’re not the only one who gets off thinking about their boyfriend. Can you see how hard I am for you?”

Akaashi glared at him and Kuroo swallowed down another smirk. Without further ado he lowered his pants to the ground, boxers going with, cock springing forward. Finally, he settled onto his stomach between Akaashi’s legs to get up close and personal with Akaashi’s pussy. He didn’t miss the little sigh of ‘Yes’ coming from above as he blew very lightly across his cunt. Thumbs dipped into the crevice between his pussy and his legs, pressing in hard to listen to Akaashi’s high whine.

Kuroo moved his head so his lips were poised right above his goal. “I think what I love the most though…” He opened Akaashi’s extended legs as far as they would go, pussy blossoming like a flower for him, “is how wet you get just from thinking about me.” Kuroo licked a broad stripe between Akaashi’s thighs in that moment, making sure to hold his legs wide when Akaashi tried to clamp them shut. The noise that Akaashi released was quite possibly the loudest, huskiest sound Kuroo ever heard from his boyfriend.

The noise fueled him, made him even hungrier for the feast before him.

Kuroo ate him out like a madman. He wasn’t shy about admitting that he was skilled with his tongue, oral being the part of sex that he enjoyed most. He enjoyed giving Akaashi head because Akaashi did so much for him that it was only fair to give back. There was barely any build up to Kuroo’s pace; he just dove right in to pull the loudest sounds from Akaashi that he possibly could.

Kuroo flattened his tongue has he licked over him, licking from top to bottom in long sweeps. He could feel Akaashi’s labia parting for him, wetness dripping over his tongue as he did so. He didn’t pay much attention to Akaashi’s erect clit that begging for his attention. Instead, he focused on his leaking hole. He circled his entrance with the tip of his tongue before he sliding it inside, the mixed wetness from Akaashi and his own mouth enough to make it easy.

Akaashi twitched again, trying to close his legs once more but Kuroo held them open.

“T-Tetsu…” Akaashi panted, unable to get Kuroo’s full name out. Glancing upwards, he saw Akaashi breathing heavily, open mouthed with a splash of drool at the corner. Akaashi swiped it away with his tongue but it didn’t do much good, more saliva replacing it in an instant. He was struggling against the tie that kept him in place, desperate to grip onto Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo smirked around his thrusting tongue, switching between licking deep inside of him and slurping up the slick that continued to pool around the edges. He used his thumbs to spread Akaashi’s labia, his hole contracted around his tongue. Akaashi let out a whimper as he pushed deeper, nose pressed against Akaashi’s clit. With the movement of his head, his nose nudged against his clit, sending shockwaves down Akaashi’s spine. The humps against his face told Kuroo that Akaashi was getting close.

Deciding to appease him, Kuroo relented and with his tongue working deep inside of him, he used his left thumb to drag against his clit.

Akaashi yelled out in immediate orgasm, shouts reverberating off the sheets. Kuroo briefly thought about how their window was open, the draft cooling his sweat slicked body. He didn’t have the mind to care though as he lapped up all of Akaashi’s come with small kitten licks. The slick was sticky against his tongue but he didn’t mind. His boyfriend relaxed into the mattress, finally achieving the orgasm he had been waiting for. Kuroo kept Akaashi’s legs spread as he pulled away to examine a job well done. Akaashi tilted his head against the pillow to look down at Kuroo curiously.

“Tetsuro- _ oh! _ ” Akaashi howled as Kuroo pressed his thumb against his pulsing clit, sliding two fingers from his other hand into the sopping mess that was Akaashi’s entrance. Akaashi kicked one leg up while the other was propped open with Kuroo’s elbow. 

“I-I’m too sensitive.” Akaashi tried to argue but Kuroo shook his head.

Kuroo kissed a juice slick thigh and whispered, “I think you can give me a fourth.”

“W-What-” Akaashi yelped as Kuroo moved his thumb in circles while simultaneously pistoning his fingers in and out of Akaashi’s vagina. His pussy made a squelching sound with every press inward. In any other moment, Akaashi would feel embarrassed but he was too far gone to feel anything but the pain that came with overstimulation. His entire body tingled with it, yet he craved each movement of Kuroo’s fingers. They made him shudder. 

Akaashi let out another shout of surprise when Kuroo curled his fingers inside of him the exact moment he chose to remove his thumb and wrap his lips around his clit. This was the kind of contact that Akaashi had desired from the start and he was finally getting his wish. Akaashi trembled violently now as Kuroo fingered him and sucked on his clit. His feet scrambled in the sheets and his wrists were chaffing from how hard he was struggling against the tie. All he wanted to do was shove Kuroo’s head deeper into his pussy so he could come one last time.

Kuroo unwrapped his lips from around his clit to flatten his tongue against it in a broad lick. Akaashi wheezed through clenched teeth as Kuroo nipped at it before returning to his previous actions.

“Ah, ah, hahaaha…” Akaashi huffed and his eyes rolled back into his head as Kuroo used the tip of his tongue to tickle the underside of his clit.  His fingers pressed into the soft, fleshy spot inside of him and Akaashi was done for.

Kuroo should have been expecting it but he wasn’t. Akaashi’s orgasm hit him like a bus and he started squirting, spraying the bottom half of Kuroo’s face with clear liquid. When he felt the wetness hit his cheek he started suckling a little harder before moving down to shove his tongue in between his spread fingers. He drank down Akaashi’s come, the man crying out above him,his back arching so tightly it looked like he would snap in two. 

Kuroo finally let moist fingers slip from his hole and he cleaned them off with his tongue, letting Akaashi catch his breath. Taking his saliva-laden fingers, he fisted his throbbing cock. It only took a couple of jerks of his wrist to come across Akaashi’s pussy, adding to the wetness. Akaashi looked about three seconds from the gates, body limp and eyes shut. Kuroo took the time to unbind his wrists, massaging his arms and kissing his fingers.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked softly after a few moments. He wiped his face off using his boxer briefs, getting most of the stickiness off of his chin and cheeks. He could still vaguely taste Akaashi on his tongue.

Akaashi opened one eye, only a little bit, and looked at him. “Never been better.” He ended the statement with a yawn and Kuroo kissed his knuckles once more before lowering his arms to the mattress.

“It wasn’t too much?” Kuroo helped Akaashi into a shirt, his boyfriend still too boneless to move on his own. Akaashi curled up against Kuroo’s side when he finally laid down clad in his own clean pair of boxer briefs.

“I would’ve said if it was too much.” Akaashi yawned again and forced Kuroo onto his back so he could splay across his chest.

Kuroo scoffed. “No you wouldn’t have you masochist.”

Akaashi elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Kuroo sniffed and wiped away a fake tears. “Wow, after I gave you four orgasms and let you squirt on my face.”

“You gave me two.” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Ah but you thought of me for the other two, so indirectly I gave you four.”

Akaashi grumbled in response and Kuroo just laughed, curling an arm around Akaashi’s body. Eventually, Akaashi’s breathing evened out and Kuroo pondered once again how he got so lucky.  

Turning the TV off, he got comfortable before he fell into his own easy slumber with Akaashi still pressed against him. This right here was the only place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
